Active Signal Technologies proposes to further develop its self applied, electrodeless home monitoring device for sleep apnea with the ultimate goal of making clinical diagnosis available to a much larger population of sleep disorder patients than currently possible. Preliminary results from Phase I have shown that much of the diagnostically rich airflow information captured in the sleep lab with a nasal mask and pneumotachograph can be replicated using an unobtrusive external tracheal contact sensor. Because this flow data has such important ramifications, the present proposal is being directed primarily to optimizing the sensor to work uniformly across a wide variety of cervical morphometries, and building real-time signal processing routines to separate snore, obstruction sounds, etc, from the broadband "hiss" of pure air movement in the trachea. This specific focus recognizes the broad application potential of the breathing sensor, not only as a critical component for the home monitoring device and as an alternative to a mask in the sleep lab but also throughout the field of respiratory care. In addition, the sensor captures far more acoustic information than just quantitative tidal volume and qualitative flow patterns, and hence can be used to characterize obstruction, respiratory effort, etc. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: With approximately 10 million people suffering from obstructive sleep apnea alone yet <250,000 being tested per year in sleep clinics, the AAMS has a huge potential market. The AAMS priced at $1000 provides the patient with a cost-effective, accurate screening option in the comfort of his or her home.